


Another First

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Charlotte Torres [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Ellie has a little trouble letting go.





	Another First

It was that time all first parents seemed to dread. Leaving their baby with someone else. Ellie hadn't wanted to but they were up next to attend a seminar for work, one that for that year was taking place hours away which meant they had to stay at a hotel. Ellie and Nick after a long debate, Nick had won when Ellie realized it wouldn't be ideal to bring Charlotte along when there was no one to watch her while they were attending the seminar. 

Gibbs had been the one to volunteer to watch her for the three days they'd be gone. While Ellie trusted Gibbs with her life  _ and _ Charlotte's life, it still made her a nervous wreck. 

Nick had just finished bringing in the rest of her stuff Gibbs would be needing. 

“Not too late to change your mind Gibbs.” Nick said. 

Gibbs chuckled. “All good Torres, you two will be late for checking in if you don't leave now.” 

Ellie looked at Charlotte nestled in Gibbs’ arms, letting out a sigh. 

“Bye sweets..mommy will be back soon.” Ellie said in a fake cheerful voice as she kissed Charlotte's forehead.

Nick said his own goodbyes to Charlotte, his own nerves showing on his face but not as obvious. 

“Just remember to keep watch of her head-”

“Ellie-”

“And she usually wants to eat every 3 to 5 hours depending on how much she drank before-”

“Ellie!-”

“She also has a favorite pacifier, the one with the skull Abby sent-” 

“Bishop-”

“Oh! She loves when you play this certain song-”

“Ellie!” “Bishop!”

She stopped and huffed at them. 

“Gibbs knows what he's doing, Ellie.” Nick said somehow giving her a sympathetic look while also looking amused.

“I know that! She just has certain things like her blanket that-”

Ellie broke off with a little shout of surprise as Nick suddenly lifted her off the ground and over his shoulder.

“Real mature Nick!” She said, her voice sounding a little odd from her upside down position. 

Nick grinned. “See you in three days Gibbs!” 

He turned to go out the door, Ellie started to hit his back with her fists.

“Nick you caveman let me down!” She shouted as they walked out.

“Not until I know you won't-” Nick's sentence got cut off as he shut the door behind him.

Gibbs shook his head with a laugh, watching through the door as Nick only put her down when they got to the car. Ellie obviously telling him off as she got into the car but Nick didn't seem fazed as he continued to grin. 

Looking down at Charlotte who was making cooing noises, Gibbs grinned. “Good luck with those two in the future.” He said to her.

Charlotte let out a little squeal as her hand reached out getting a frustrated expression when she found nothing to grab. 

“Sorry little one, I don't have long hair to pull on.” Gibbs chuckled and sat on the couch.

She let out a noise that made her frustration obvious, Gibbs noticed how the look reminded him of a face Nick made when  _ he _ was frustrated. 

“You're going to drive your parents crazy aren't you?” 

Charlotte kicked her legs out.

Gibbs laughed a little. “I'll take that as a yes.”


End file.
